


Traffic Stop

by ArbitrarySpaces (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Weddings, Yulma Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArbitrarySpaces
Summary: Allen gets pulled over by a cute police officer. The next day, they have an unexpected encounter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being more about Kanda and Alma's wedding than I had planned, but there's still plenty of Laven. As usual, this was betaed by my awesome sister.

Allen sighed as he noticed red and blue lights flashing in his rearview mirror through his blurry vision. He turned down his overly loud music that was keeping him awake and heard police sirens. He flipped on his right turn signal, slightly annoyed by the clicking, and pulled over. After putting the car in park and shutting off the music, he glanced at his rearview mirror and noticed that someone with very bright hair was walking towards him.

As Cross had taught Allen when he was teaching him to drive, Allen kept both his hands on the wheel. Cross mostly used it to avoid suspicion, Allen did it because he preferred to keep such interactions short. Especially tonight.

He rolled down his window once he looked over and noticed the police officer was smiling at him. “License and registration please.”

Allen leaned over and popped open the glove compartment. He sifted through all the playing cards, extra bowties, and old air fresheners until he found both his license and registration at the very bottom.

He turned back to the police officer and handed them over. One look at his name tag told Allen that he had been pulled over by Lavi.

“What’s with all the bowties?”

Allen looked up, eyes adjusting to the sudden movement by completely fuzzing his vision for a few seconds. He blinked it away. “I’m the best man, well one of them, for a wedding tomorrow and I was told that I would die if I ruined it.”

Specifically, Kanda had told him: “If you ruin my wedding, I will stab you, _moyashi_.” Whenever he talked to Kanda, it was moyashi this, moyashi that. Allen almost unconsciously stuck his tongue out, but he managed to bite it just as the tip passed his lips.

By the look on Lavi’s face, he probably looked like a drunken idiot. “Surprisingly, you’re nineteen, so you _are_ allowed to legally be out at three in the morning. But what exactly were you doing all night?” Lavi’s smile was almost misleading. It sounded like a harmless question, but Allen knew he wasn’t coming across great.

“I was at a bar.” Gambling. Illegally gambling.

Lavi hummed to himself. “Sounds like you were drinking, Allen Walker.”

“No. I wasn’t,” Allen said quickly. He smiled sheepishly. “I promise.”

“Sadly, I can’t take your word for it. Please step out of the car.” If Allen had been more awake, maybe he wouldn’t have thought Lavi sounded so playful. Or maybe it was just the way Lavi was smiling and how it looked through Allen’s tired eyes.

Allen opened his door and he didn’t hit Lavi, so Lavi had probably moved out of the way. Allen hopped out of his car, stumbling slightly. That probably didn’t look great.

“Look up at me.”

Allen looked up and a very bright light encompassed his visual field. He barely had time to react before it was gone and he was blinking giant colorful spots from his vision.

“You’re eyes aren’t reacting to the light.”

Before Allen could answer, or even see Lavi, his phone dinged. It was probably Alma or Lenalee again. They had been texting him since about one. Since he had no desire to be stabbed by Kanda or to ruin Kanda and Alma’s wedding, he was trying to keep them calm. Something that was fairly impossible if he got arrested.

Being able to see Lavi again helped focus Allen’s thought somewhat. “My eyes are just really tired. There were a lot of people smoking and I’ve been up for twenty-one hours."

“How about this, can you walk in a straight line for me?”

Allen nodded. He really didn’t have a choice if he wanted to live. Lavi stepped out of the way and Allen started walking. He had watched Cross do enough of these to know that he was supposed to place the heel of one foot in front of the heel of the other. About three steps in, he stumbled and began to plummet to the ground. Before he could collide with the ground, he felt his arm being wrapped around Lavi’s neck and he felt his weight being leaned against Lavi.

“You seem drunk,” Lavi said. Allen tried to steady his breathing by forcing the air to stay in his lungs longer. It sort of just caused him to breathe out shakily, but at least his heart rate was slowing down.

Allen looked over at Lavi and noticed that their faces were very close. He could feel Lavi’s breathe blowing cold against his nose. It smelled like peppermint. Neither of which were things that he should have been focusing on.

“I do?”

Lavi nodded, still with that same smile. "Your eyes won't focus, you can’t walk in a straight line, and you have this dopey look on your face. Not that it isn’t cute, it just doesn’t really support the story of you being sober.”

Allen blinked. Did the person he was leaning most of his weight on just call him cute? “I…”

“Unfortunately for you, I lost my breathalyzer, so you're going to have to come into the station with me, Allen."

Allen blew air into Lavi’s face. “See? I’m not drunk.”

“Do you use vanilla mint toothpaste?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Allen yelled, maybe too loud since Lavi’s ear was so close to his mouth. But he was annoyed.

Lavi chuckled. “Alright, Allen. No need to yell. If you can say the alphabet backwards, I’ll let you go.”

“Z, y, x, w, v, u, t, s, r, q, p, o, n, m, l, k, j, i, h, g, f, e, d, c, b, a.”

Lavi nodded letting go of Allen and leaning him against the car. Allen missed how warm Lavi felt. “Okay. Just hold on a moment.” He walked away with Allen’s license and registration.

Allen watched him leave before quickly opening his car door and grabbing the Ace of Spades from the top of the decks of cards he had. He grabbed a pen from the cup-holder and quickly scribbled down his phone number. He knew what flirting looked like and that was definitely it.

He closed the door and managed to lean against his car with his elbows propped against the metal surface just as Lavi stepped out of his car.

Lavi walked up to Allen and through the darkness, Allen could gradually make out that he was holding a piece of paper. He held it out for Allen and Allen held out the playing card.

They both took what the other was holding and Lavi walked away. Allen looked down at the piece of paper and saw the words: _Best traffic stop ever_ , followed by ten digits. Allen smiled to himself and then his phone dinged again. He glanced at it through his open window and decided that maybe he should head home.

* * *

 

Allen walked through the door of his and Lenalee’s apartment and had to stand there for a few moment to process the fact that not only were Lenalee and Alma awake, they were watching a movie.

“Close the door, Allen,” Lenalee whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the movie.

“Oh, right,” Allen said as he shut the door with his elbow. He walked into the apartment and plopped down on the couch next to Alma. Lenalee held out a bowl of popcorn in front of Allen. He stared at it for a few seconds before realizing that she probably was offering him food.

He grabbed a handful, feeling the greasiness against his skin. She took the bowl back and he watched as she placed it in her lap. Allen looked at Alma, who was smiling at him. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Alma shrugged. “I’m too excited.”

Allen couldn’t help but smile at that. He shoved all of the popcorn from his hand into his mouth. “That’s so sweet,” he tried to say, but it just sounded like a lot of mumbling with his cheeks so full of popcorn.

“I have no idea what you just said, Allen.”

Allen quickly chewed and swallowed. “I said, ‘that’s so sweet.’”

They all heard a buzz. Alma looked down at the phone in his lap and picked it up. He certainly wasn’t hiding what it said, so Allen leaned over just a little and he saw that Lenalee did as well. It was written in Japanese, though, so they couldn’t read it.

“Yuu said that the stupid beansprout better not be the reason that we’re all awake and that we should sleep.”

Allen gritted his teeth, but he kept his mouth shut.

“Kanda’s right, we should probably sleep or Alma’s going to sleep through his own wedding,” Lenalee said, smiling gently at Alma.

* * *

 

There was a knock on the dressing room door. “Moyashi.”

Allen rolled his eyes. “My name is Allen,” he called back, not bothering to get up as he watched Lenalee try to fix Alma’s hair.

“Allen, we need a favor,” Marie said.

That got Allen to get up and walk over to the door.

“Close your eyes, Kanda,” Lenalee said.

Since Lenalee was one of the few people that Kanda actually listened to, Allen felt safe enough opening the door. After all, how easily could Kanda kill him with his eyes closed? With his hand hovering above the doorknob, Allen realized that Kanda could very easily kill him no matter the circumstances. Well, not opening the door could only make Kanda angrier, so the smart choice was to open it.

“Lenalee, why are you covering my eyes?” Alma asked as Allen opened the door.

“Because you can see Kanda through the mirror.”

“Hi, Yuu,” Alma said.

Kanda smiled, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. “Hi, Alma.” The only thing that made him seem happy was that smile and also the way he said Alma’s name.

“Is the baka moyashi there?” Kanda asked.

“Yuu, don’t be so mean,” Alma chided.

“He’s there,” Daisya said. “Allen, you have those extra bowties, right?”

“Yeah. Which ones?”

“The blue ones, you idiot. Why would we need purple ones?” Kanda asked.

“Yuu, he’s just trying to help.”

Kanda just grumbled. Allen stuck his tongue out at him, mostly because Kanda still had his eyes closed, and then walked over to the side table and grabbed three blue bowties off it. He walked back to the door and handed them all to Daisya before shutting the door.

Allen turned around and saw that Alma had a hand over his mouth, shaking slightly as he held in his laughter. Lenalee had turned around and was smiling in amusement. “What?” Allen asked.

Lenalee shook her head. “Nothing, Allen.” She turned back to Alma and continued combing his hair. “How are you feeling, Alma?”

“My heart is racing.” He looked at Allen through the mirror. “Did he look happy, Allen?”

“Absolutely. As happy as I’ve ever seen him.” Allen walked over to Alma and stood next to him.

“I’m glad,” Alma said. Allen had a feeling that Alma would be smiling for at least the rest of the day.

There was another knock on the door. This time, however, he heard Bak say, "It's me."

“Come in,” Lenalee said.

As the door opened, Allen wondered just how much medication Bak took so he wouldn’t get hives. Allen’s question was partially answered when Back walked into the room and his eyes weren’t quite open all the way. So at the least, Bak was drowsy.

Allen watched him walk over to the couch and sit down next to Allen’s coat. He leaned over and tilted his head to the side. A second later, he held up a piece of paper. “What’s this, Allen?”

Allen turned to look at the paper. It was facing him and he could just barely read Lavi’s number. “It’s a phone number, Bak.”

“You got a phone number? Whose is it?” Lenalee asked.

“I got pulled over last night and the police officer gave me his phone number because he thought I was cute.”

“Aww,” both Lenalee and Alma said.

Allen turned back to the mirror and saw they had sparkles in their eyes and were staring at Allen.

“Are you going to call him?” Lenalee asked, grabbing a small bottle full of clear liquid.

“Later,” Allen said.

Allen watched in horror as his phone flew through the air and landed Alma’s lap. “Oh,” Alma said, looking at Allen’s phone. “You already put his number in, Bak. Thanks.” He held the phone up and started typing.

Lenalee leaned over, effectively blocking any view Allen could have had of his own phone. “Put a smiley face,” she said.

“Good idea.”

“Stop it,” Allen said.

“Too late,” was Alma’s response as he pressed one last button on Allen’s phone. Allen just stared at them in shock until his phone buzzed. “That was fast,” Alma said. “Allen, Allen, Allen. The one with the dopey smile and the nice unfocused eyes?”

Lenalee perked up, ready to tell Alma what to say back, but Allen was saved by Alma’s phone buzzing. He put Allen’s phone on the table and grabbed his own. Lenalee stepped out of the way since she wasn’t actually doing anything.

Allen yet again saw Japanese on Alma’s phone and that alone told him it was Kanda because Kanda was the only person Alma texted in Japanese. “What does it say?” Lenalee asked.

Allen could see Alma blushing out of his peripheral vision.

“Uh, he said, ‘It was hard for me to sleep without you next to me.’” It dinged again. “I love you, Alma.”

“That’s so sweet,” Lenalee said as she walked back to her previous place and sprayed Alma’s hair a few times. After setting down the bottle, she ran her hands through his hair a few times. The aroma of coconut suddenly filled the room.

Lenalee removed her hands from Alma’s hair and then turned to Allen and started running her hands through his hair. “Lenalee, what are you doing?”

“I’m making your hair soft, Allen.” She let go of his hair and picked up the bottle on her way to Bak. She stopped in front of him and blinked. “Oh, he’s asleep.”

Both Allen and Alma rushed over to them. Lenalee paid them no attention as she sprayed Bak’s hair as well. Allen could see that Alma was taking pictures of Lenalee as she ran her hands through Bak’s hair. “He’ll wanna see this.”

“You should make sure he’s still breathing,” Allen said.

Lenalee placed her hand in front of Bak’s nose. Allen took a step back so he could make sure that Alma was taking a picture of that too and he was.

“He’s breathing,” Lenalee said. “But we only have thirty minutes left, so someone should wake him up.”

“I’m sure For would be able to wake him up,” Alma said.

Bak stood up, eyes wide open. “Where?”

“Or just her name,” Allen commented.

“Lenalee, what are you doing?”

“I was fixing your hair. We have thirty minutes so we should all finish getting ready. Especially Alma.”

* * *

 

Daisya heard the door open. No knocking was given as a warning and Kanda did not seem happy about it. Komui happily skipped into the room and went straight for a disgruntled Kanda, who had stopped tying his bowtie to glare.

Komui placed his hands on Kanda’s shoulders. “Your bowtie’s crooked.” As he began to fix it Kanda’s glaring grew more intense and his arms tensed up. Instead of doing anything, Daisya just leaned against the couch behind him and smiled, feeling quite amused.

“Stop touching me.”

Komui looked up at Kanda and finally noticed how pissed he looked. While backing away, he said, “Tiedoll’s here.” And then opened the door and ran out.

“Well that was entertaining,” Daisya said.

“Daisya,” Tiedoll said as he entered the room.

“What? It was entertaining.”

“As long as you’re not bored, you’re happy,” Marie said.

Daisya nodded. “That’s right.”

Tiedoll walked over to Kanda, tears already flowing from his eyes. He slipped his glasses off and reached up to place his wrist against his eyes. “It’s not everyday that a parent gets to walk his child down the aisle.”

Daisya waited for the grumbling comment from Kanda, but Kanda said nothing. In fact, he looked quite touched.

Tiedoll put his glasses back on. “I’ll let you finish getting ready.”

* * *

 

Allen left the room to check on the progress of everyone else. Alma had been nervously bouncing up and down for the past five minutes and Allen decided to just see if they happened to be ready a bit early.

He could hear quiet chatter coming from the main hall as he walked to the other dressing room. He was about to knock on the door when it was swung open. He blinked at Kanda, stepping back so they weren’t so close. “Moyashi,” Kanda grumbled, slipping past Allen.

“My name is Allen,” he insisted, spinning around to look at Kanda. It was weird seeing him in a tux with a dark blue bowtie. At least he still wore his hair up in a ponytail.

“I don’t care,” Kanda said as he walked away.

“He’s leaving, Marie,” Allen heard Daisya say.

Allen turned back around and saw Marie and Daisya standing in the open doorway. “Seeing as how you’re ready, I’ll get Alma.” Allen heard Kanda’s footsteps get closer. “He’s very excited,” Allen said as he turned around and walked away.

“Good. Now leave, moyashi.”

Allen rolled his eyes and continued walking. When he got back to the room and opened the door, Alma was still bouncing up and down and Bak was just staring at Lenalee like he really wanted to ask just what she did to his hair. Lenalee was either oblivious to Bak or creeped out because she was talking to Alma just quiet enough so Allen could barely hear.

“They’re ready.”

Alma stopped bouncing up and down, grabbed Bak by the elbow, and started dragging him towards the door. Allen stepped to the side to allow them to pass. When Lenalee exited the room, Allen noticed that she was slightly taller than him with her three-inch purple heels.

He felt his arm being tugged. “Come on, Allen,” Lenalee said. Allen stumbled as she dragged him. He took a few seconds to match her pace and then she let go of him. They stopped near the entrance to the main hall. Allen could hear the music softly flowing out.

“Bak, is there something wrong with your eyes?” Allen looked over and saw that Edgar was looking carefully at Bak’s eyes. “Twi, do you see this?”

Allen almost didn’t notice she was standing there. She took one look at Bak’s eyes and said, “He probably took too much allergy medication like he always does when he has to see Lenalee.”

Allen leaned to the side so he could see Lenalee’s reaction. She was too busy covering Alma’s eyes to notice apparently. “Lenalee, I’ll see him in a minute anyways, just let me look.”

“No, Alma. Oh, wait, he’s leaving.” She took her hands off his eyes.

Allen turned back to the entrance and watched as Kanda walked down the aisle with Tiedoll. Once Kanda was standing near the left side of the front with Reever standing in the middle and Tiedoll had taken his seat near the front, Daisya and Marie walked down the aisle.

“See you down there, Alma,” Lenalee said as she linked her arm with Allen’s and then her other arm with Bak’s. Even with all the allergy medication, he looked like he was about to break out into hives. At least he was awake, though.

Once Daisya and Marie were standing next to Kanda, the three of them began to walk down the aisle. Lotus flowers decorated the walls and the edge of the aisle. The smell hung in the air but was not overpowering.

Allen almost stopped when he saw red hair, but he was attached to Lenalee and Bak, so he didn’t. He did, however, look over his shoulder to see Lavi sitting there. He made eye contact with Allen and smiled.

“Do you know him?” Lenalee whispered.

“He’s the police officer.”

“He’s cute.”

Allen gave a slight nod as they stopped on the opposite side of Daisya and Marie, making sure to leave a space next to Reever for Alma. Allen caught a glimpse of the smile on Kanda’s face and he just knew that meant Alma was walking down the aisle. Allen turned his head slightly to look as well.

Alma had one arm linked with Edgar and the other with Twi. He was smiling like he hadn’t seen Kanda in weeks and not just the past day. Twi and Edgar both kissed Alma on the cheeks as they let him go. Alma stopped right in front of Kanda. “I missed you, Yuu.”

Kanda said something in Japanese. Based on the tiny, barely there smile and the way Alma’s eyes lit up, it must have been nice.

* * *

 

“He’s looking at you,” Lenalee said.

Allen put a baby potato in his mouth and flicked his eyes up. Just past Alma and Kanda eating soba noodles and mayo, he saw that Lavi was, in fact, staring at him. Allen didn't mind, though. Lavi had a nice smile.

“Allen, you’re no longer allowed at this table. Go talk to Lavi,” Alma said.

Allen lifted his head up and lowered his eyes to look at Alma and Kanda. “But I’m eating.”

“He told you to leave, moyashi. So do it.”

Lenalee nudged his shoulder. “Go on, Allen.” And she practically shoved him to make him stand up. He gave her one last look before walking over to Lavi.

“Hi,” he said, stopping right next to Lavi. On the bright side, it wasn’t odd for people to leave their tables during receptions, so no one else at the table but Lavi turned to look at him. He could practically feel Alma and Lenalee staring at him.

“Allen, Allen, Allen. I didn’t know you knew Yuu.”

It took Allen a second to realize that Lavi was talking about Kanda. “You’re allowed to call him by his first name?”

Lavi shrugged. “Not necessarily allowed to, but I’ve been doing it for years.” He pushed the adjacent chair out with his foot. Allen took that as a cue to sit down.

“How do you know Kanda?” Allen asked.

“I was his roommate freshman year before Alma transferred, so Yuu was always talking to him on the phone in Japanese or texting him.”

“What happened after that?”

“Well, for sophomore year, I lived with both Kanda and Alma in a triple and then I went off to police academy after that. How do you know them, Allen?”

He turned his head to glance at Lenalee and Alma, who were both staring at him. He looked back at Lavi. “Lenalee and I have been friends since high school and she introduced me to Alma and then later to Kanda.” Lavi was looking at him weird. “What?”

“You just have really nice eyes.”

Allen could feel a blush rise on his cheeks. “You have a nice smile.” So nice that Allen couldn’t stop looking at it.

“I was wondering why you were looking at my lips. I thought you just wanted to kiss me. Or that you were drunk.”

Allen let out a nervous, breathy laugh. “I’m not drunk now, nor was I last night, Lavi.”

"Well, I'm just glad to see you made it home safe and have not been murdered by Yuu.”

“Yet,” Allen added with a smile.

“Lavi, who’s this?”

Allen looked up and saw a very tall man sitting down next to Lavi. He was wondering whose that half eaten plate was.

Lavi pointed at Allen and looked at the other person. “This is the one and only drunkest sober person with a million bowties who likes to give police officers his number with the Ace of Spades. Also known as Allen Walker.” He looked back at Allen and dropped his hand down to the table. “Allen, this is my friend, Arystar Krory. He’s also a police officer.”

Allen leaned forward and smiled at Krory. “It’s nice to meet you.” Allen stood up. “I’ll let you get back to eating. Save a dance for me, Lavi?”

“Anytime, Allen.” Feeling happy about their conversation, Allen began to walk away. “By the way, I’m not allowed to loose my breathalyzer.”

It was too late to turn back, so Allen kept walking. But he definitely considered stopping and walking back over to Lavi. Once he got back to his table, he sat down and it was only then that he realized how fast his heart was beating. He could feel it in his body with every blink and every breath.

“Did it go well,” Lenalee asked.

Allen nodded. “Yeah.” He looked up at Kanda. “So you were roommates?”

“They were. I heard a lot of complaints about the ‘stupid rabbit’ as Kanda calls him,” Alma said, smiling at a scowling Kanda. Alma sat up a little. “Oh, I love this song.” He held out his hand. “Yuu?”

Without any hesitation, Kanda placed his hand in Alma’s and they both stood up.

Allen watched as people started migrating to the center to dance. He turned to Lenalee. “Would you like to dance, Lenalee?”

She smiled. “I would love to, Allen.” They both stood up and settled somewhere near Alma and Kanda as well as Twi and Edgar.

Allen wasn’t as used to leading as he was to following, but he was good enough to not step on Lenalee. Although, dancing with her did accent their small height difference.

“What did you talk about?” Lenalee asked.

“How we know Kanda and Alma. He told me how much he likes my eyes and I told him that I like his smile. He introduced me to one of his coworkers and that was about it.”

She was smiling at him. “It sounds like you talked about a lot, Allen.”

Allen smiled back. “Well, he’s very interesting.”

“Bak, you idiot. Stay awake.”

Allen and Lenalee shared a look before migrating to the left to watch For yell at Bak.

Bak was already clutching his head. “Ow, For. Why did you hit me?”

Allen let go of Lenalee. “I think maybe sitting down might be better for him.”

They both saw Johnny at a nearby table. “Johnny, would you like to dance?” Lenalee asked.

Once he nodded and stood up, Allen walked over to Bak and For. “Bak, let’s go sit somewhere.” He let Bak lean on him while For placed her hand on Bak’s shoulder to make sure he didn’t tip the other way. They walked back over to the table and all sat down.

Bak placed his head on the table. “You’re like my guardian angel, For,” he mumbled into the table cloth.

For looked at Allen. “Is he drunk?”

“Not that I know of. He’s just drowsy from too much medication.”

She sighed. “Stupid Bak is always doing stupid stuff like this.” She looked down at him. “He’ll wake up eventually. I’ll make sure he doesn’t die, so you can go.”

“I think that’s a great idea.” Allen turned around and saw Lavi smiling at him and offering his hand. “I think that dance I’m saving might expire soon.”

Allen stood up. "Well, then we better not let it go to waste." He looked back at For. "Thanks, For."

She just waved him off, elbows on the table and staring at the design of the tablecloth. Allen looked back at Lavi and took his hand. Lavi led him onto the dance floor and placed one hand on Allen’s hip while Allen placed his hand on Lavi’s shoulder. They held up their conjoined hands and began dancing.

“So what do you study, Allen?”

“Statistics. It’s quite helpful when it comes to gambling.”

“As a police officer, I feel like I should question you on that.”

Allen shook his head. “Don’t worry about, Lavi. Besides, you have no evidence.”

Lavi did a little head tilt. “That’s true. And it’s not really my area of expertise.”

“Is traffic what you always wanted to do?”

“I would love to work in handwriting and fingerprint identification. I think my photographic memory would be put to good use that way.”

Allen’s eyes went wide. “You have a photographic memory?”

Lavi nodded. “It’s useful for remembering nice eyes like yours.” He let go of Allen’s waist and lifted up their hands. Allen barely had time to let go of Lavi’s shoulder before he was being spun around. Lavi returned his hand to Allen’s waist without missing a beat. Allen himself only took an extra moment to return his hand to Lavi’s shoulder. “Are you free tomorrow?”

“Yes, aside from cleaning my apartment with Lenalee and doing homework.”

“Then how about we go to dinner, Allen?”

“I’d love to, Lavi.” And that was where the song ended.

“Now Kanda and Alma will have their dances with two important people from their lives,” Komui announced.

Allen felt reluctant to let go of Lavi and he could feel Lavi slowly sliding his hand off Allen’s waist. They kept holding hands though as they walked back to the table.

Daisya walked up to Kanda with a smile. “Kanda!”

Kanda just turned his head away and grumbled out, “No.”

Tiedoll gently led Daisya away and they both sat down at the table with Allen. Lenalee walked over to Kanda since she was who Kanda was actually supposed to be dancing with.

After Edgar let go of Twi, she walked over to Alma. Once Edgar was back at the table, he asked, “Is Bak feeling okay?”

“He’s stupid,” For said.

“If you say so, For,” was Edgar’s reply.

As the music started, Allen watched as Kanda and Alma grabbed their respective dance partners but still kept looking at each other. Not in an obvious way, just small side glances. He couldn’t see Lenalee, but she was definitely smiling at them and Twi probably was too.

He looked over at Edgar and Tiedoll. They were smiling too. “They’re so sweet,” Edgar said.

Daisya shook his head. “Kanda is the exact opposite of sweet. Except around Alma.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this :)


End file.
